Open Your Heart
by elwoodluver00034
Summary: Nathan dumps Haley and she finds comfort in Jake. But Nathan won't give up without a fight. Jaley Naley. Confusing I know, but it's good I swear! Rated T for mild language and very mild sexual content.
1. Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: Nathan dumps Haley and she finds comfort in Jake. Jaley

Ch.1 – Come back to me

It was a sad day for Haley James. Nathan had just crushed her heart.

"Time off? How could this happen? He said he loved me!"

She thought as she slumped face first onto her bed letting all of the tears collect on her pillow. She loved Nathan so much, why would he leave her?

That week was the hardest week of her life. She was slumped into one of the biggest depressions of her life. She didn't talk very much anymore. Whenever she saw Nathan he would look depressed too but she would not be the weak one here, she would not be the one who came to him and begged for him to come back. "If he _really_ loves me then he'll be the one to break our silence." She thought to herself.

Lucas was so worried about Haley that he made her come to practices and be with him all of the time, even if that meant seeing Nathan.

"But I'm not doing this out of my own free will Luke. Remember that. If I want to bail I'm going to."

"Okay Hales, but so long as you try it out. I'm just so worried about you, you're like a sister to me and I'd hate to see this breakup get the better of you."

"It won't! I won't let it get to me, I'm _not_ letting it get to me."

"Whatever you say Hales." Lucas new that she was head-over-heels for Nathan and that he had hurt her badly but she just wouldn't admit it. He didn't want to see her hurting over a jerk like Nathan.

Haley went to a practice and found that she enjoyed herself. It was a way that she could just be free. No one there asking her how she was doing or how sorry they were, she could just watch her best friend play basketball and that had become enough for her.

It had been one week since Nathan and Haley's bitter breakup and still not a word between them. Nathan was beginning to regret leaving Haley. He had decided that after practice he would say he was sorry and ask if they could just be together again because it was killing him.

Unfortunately for Nathan, he got there too late. For now that it had already been a week since the breakup, Jake Jagielski thought he had waited long enough to ask out Haley. He had wanted to ask Haley out since he had become Luke's friend but was too afraid, then and Nathan beat him to it. But he had waited long enough, here was his shot.

"Hey Haley." Jake had approached Haley on the bleachers. He was very nervous when he talked to her, which made her feel more at ease.

"Hey Jake. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, and you?"

"I'm okay and you know after a horrible breakup that isn't too bad now is it?"

"Not too bad at all." Jake let out a soft smile before getting to the reason he had talked to Haley in the first place

"Now… I know that you and me don't really talk and we don't know each other very well… and that you did just breakup with Nathan but…" he was so nervous. She knew now that he wanted to ask her out but she just had to give him time to get it out.

"I was hoping that maybe you would want to go with me to the party at Nathan's beach house after tomorrow's game. If it will bring back too painful of memories then you don't have to say yes." He was putting himself out there and Haley admired that in him.

"Jake… part of the process of getting over your ex is going out, being near him and getting used to it. So, my answer is yes, I would love to go to the party with you tomorrow night. In fact, I am honored that I will be your date for the evening."

Haley saw all of the doubts in his mind fade away as she said yes. He was very happy now and blurted out an "Okay. Great, well I'll see you tomorrow night then." She shouted back a "See you then," as he walked to the locker rooms.

Haley hadn't noticed the pair of eyes that watched as Jake left the bleachers satisfied with himself for a job well done. He looked at Jake walk past him not even realizing his connection with Haley.

"Hey Nathan!" He said this with a gleeful cheer as Nathan's eyes moved back to where Haley's were, locking in on each other.

He was too late. He had never felt like such a jackass but nonetheless, here he was, regretting every second he didn't tell Haley that he loved her and needed her.

During practice Nathan was fighting for Haley's attention but she didn't even glance at him. She only looked at Lucas and occasionally Jake to wave and smile. He was so mad; he couldn't let someone else have his Haley, even if he did breakup with her.

Practice was over and Haley decided to wait for Jake to hang out with him and get to know him a little better before their date. Lucas walked out of the locker room and realized that Haley wasn't talking to him or following him so he approached her.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke." She smiled at him but her attention quickly turned back to the locker room door.

"Who are you waiting for?" At that moment Nathan walked out of the locker room and began to watch and listen to Haley and Lucas' conversation.

"I'm waiting for Jake actually. I decided that I should probably hang out with him before I go on a date with him so that I at least know him a little."

"So you and Jake huh?" Lucas was very happy for Haley. Not only was she getting back into the dating game, she was doing it with someone that he could trust.

"Yup. Me and Jake."

As Haley continued Nathan felt a rage and deep hate for Jake. Someone was taking _his_ Haley. He knew that her heart would always belong to him and visa versa. But he knew that she needed her space to see how empty she would feel without him and then she would come back again. She would.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!


	2. Regrets, Regrets, Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: Nathan becomes extremely jealous as Haley's feelings for Jake grow fairly rapidly. Jaley/Naley

Ch.2 – Regrets, Regrets, Regrets

Nathan had overheard the discussion that Haley was having with Lucas, growing more jealous by the second. He couldn't be there anymore, he couldn't stand to see someone else with her, it was too much. But he found himself staying right there, unable to move his gaze from Haley.

Just as Nathan stood watching in regret Jake walked out of the locker room and was surprised to see Haley and Lucas there.

"Hey guys." Jake approached them not even noticing Nathan looking on in fury.

"Hey Jake." Haley said fairly quickly, not wanting Jake to leave.

"Hey man." Luke turned to Haley and noticed her give him 'the look' that basically meant "Get your ass out of here now if you want to live a long and healthy life." He got the idea and walked away from them noticing Nathan still standing, staring.

"Nathan." Luke wasn't too keen on talking to Nathan but he could tell that he was taking the break rough, though, he really didn't know why considering that Nathan broke up with Haley.

"Luke. So what's up with Jake and Haley? Are they a couple?"

"They are going on a date. That's all that I know. If you really want to know more you better ask her yourself."

"Yeah, I will, but not right now. I don't want to interrupt anything." He was beginning to sound sarcastic. This made Luke realize all the more why he hated Nathan so much. He was a world-class jerk that cared for no one but Nathan.

"Right, like you care about their relationship."

"Believe or not I do. Because this is like a learning experience for her."

"Learning experience, huh. Where did you come up with that?" Luke was really getting sick of Nathan's cocky attitude.

"Well, Haley is going to date this guy. But she'll never love him; she'll realize that and know that there is no one that can make her feel complete other than me. So as you can see it all works out in the end."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"What is that supposed to mean punk?"

"It's supposed to mean that Haley is her own person, she has finally started to accept that you two will never get back together and she _will_ find love, and hopefully she'll find it in Jake."

"She will never love anyone but me. We'll just see how long she can resist me."

"You are too arrogant for your own good."

"Whatever. I'm out of here man."

He and Lucas gave each other one more scowl before exiting the gym letting Jake and Haley be alone. (If you think that Nathan is a jerk that's because he always is with Lucas.)

"So why are you still here Haley?"

"Well, I thought I'd wait for you so we could just get to know each other. I mean, we're gonna go out but I know so little about you."

"Okay. Well how about this? We get to know each other while I drive you home."

"Sounds good."

They got into Jake's car when Haley decided to speak up.

"So, hi, I'm Haley James. I'm 16 and my best friend is Lucas Scott."

"Hi, I'm Jake Jagielski. I'm 16 too and I don't really have a best friend. But if I did I would have to say Luke."

"Yeah, he's a really likable guy. He can get to know you so fast. I remember about 5 months after we first met he had labeled all of my looks. Like he'd say, you're giving me the 'I'm lying' look. Or the 'I'm hurt but I don't want to talk about it' look. He was always good with that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, he reads people so easily."

There was an awkward silence and Haley began to talk again.

"So, tell me a secret; something that nobody knows about you. Unless you don't want to in which case it's totally cool."

"No, that's okay. A secret that nobody else knows, let's see here; okay, I've got one, but Luke knows too, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Okay, I am a single dad raising my daughter with my parents." Jake said this but was a little hesitant. He didn't want to drive Haley away.

"Wow. That's big. So where did the mother go?"

"She got scared and dumped her on me. But I couldn't have had it any other way. Her mom was a bad person and I love Jenny so much so it is perfect the way things turned out."

"Well I'm glad Jake. I really am. Maybe sometime I can meet her."

"Yeah, definitely." They smiled at each other before Jake looked at the road again.

"So which house is yours?" She had told him the directions but not the house number.

"Uh, it's coming up. It's the white house on the left."

Jake saw it and pulled up in front of her house.

"Well it was really nice talking to you Haley."

"You too. I really enjoyed myself."

"But you know…" Jake put a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You owe me a secret."

"Oh, that. Well I'm a little short on secrets right now but I promise when I think of a really good one I'll tell you… thanks a lot… for the ride I mean. I really appreciate it."

"For you? Anytime."

They smiled and looked into each other's eyes before Haley leaned in a kissed his cheek. Jake blushed a bit. Her lips were so soft and warm. He hadn't felt like this since before his ex, Nikki (whom we all HATE) left him. He felt so comfortable with Haley.

"Goodnight Jake." They were at her front door by this time

"Goodnight Haley."

They smiled again before Haley opened the door and walked into her house. "Goodnight Jake. Goodnight." Haley sighed and went to her room to lie on her bed and think.

She had so many butterflies flying around in her stomach. She didn't know why she kissed him. It was such a natural reaction. His skin was so rough, but in a good way. Haley hugged one of her pillows and smiled when she thought about Jake.

But then she began to cry. She was so happy that she had _finally_ found someone that wouldn't let her go so easily. But was also sad because she knew that she could never truly love Jake until she got over Nathan. She felt trapped. She had to choose, go back running to Nathan knowing that she could never be whole without him or be with Jake and let go of the past, but not yet. Not yet.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!


	3. Will You Be Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: Jake and Haley's first date. Nathan and Jake get into it about Haley. Jaley/Naley

Ch.3 – Will You Be Mine

The game was just about to start and Haley found a seat in the bleachers making sure that she would be able to see everything. When the Ravens came out of the locker rooms she spotted Jake and waved to him, he saw and waved back. Nathan saw the exchange and was filling up with hate and rage towards Jake. Jake noticed the nasty look and decided that he would try not to piss him off any more than he was.

It was now 10 seconds until the game would end and the Ravens were down by 2.

"Just pass the ball to Lucas!" Whitey barked out to the team.

"Ravens on three… One, two, three…" Tim was getting the team pumped up.

"RAVENS!" The team split and got into their positions.

The game started back up but Lucas couldn't get free.

"Tim! Over here!" Nathan shouted. Tim saw Nathan open and passed him the ball. He shot…

But missed. The ball was rebounded by Lucas who saw an open Jake and passed him the ball. Jake was at the three point line. He could win the game if he made the shot.

Time was running low and Lucas had passed the ball to Jake who had just made his shot. All he was thinking about was impressing Haley.

2…1…0… the ball was still in the air and everyone was holding their breath as the ball glided into the basket, nothing but net.

The crowd stood up and cheered for Jake who had just won the game. He was speechless as Lucas ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug in congratulations. The rest of the team, but one, had come to applaud him for a good shot. Nathan stood looking on as the glory went to Jake (I know that this is almost exactly like episode 103 but I didn't mean it to be that way. I just wrote and that's what came out).

Nathan began to search the crowd for Haley. When he did he glanced up to her and she peered back at him. They stood silently, just gazing, until Haley turned her attention to Jake. She began to clap and smile, she then blew him a kiss, one kiss that sent Nathan onto a new level of jealousy.

Haley stood waiting for Jake anxious for their date. She was a little concerned on how Nathan would act when he found out that their date was going to be at his after game party.

Nathan was the first person to come out of the locker room. He was looking around the crowd of people and spotted Haley who gave him a deadly look. He decided that he shouldn't bother her in fear of making the situation worse. He left the gym and was on his way to the beach house to get ready for the party.

Lucas and Jake walked out together after half the team had left. When they came out a huge crowd cheered and went over to Jake and gave him pats on the back and hand shakes. After the crowd had dissipated they made their way over to Haley waiting in anticipation.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke… Jake." Haley smiled and blushed. She really didn't know why she felt so nervous around him.

"Hey Haley. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." Haley smiled even bigger then turned to Lucas.

"So Luke, are you going to Nathan's party?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Because Jake and I are going. I'm his date." Haley giggled at the thought of it. She was so happy.

"Oh…" Luke was very surprised. Jake dating Haley was one thing but bringing her to Nathan's party was totally different.

"Okay, well we'll see you there then."

"Bye Luke." Jake said as he put his arm around Haley's waist to turn her around so they could leave the gym.

"It's gonna be a long night…" Lucas was envisioning the fights that were bound to come.

Jake and Haley had just pulled up in front of Nathan's house. Jake turned to Haley with a look of concern on his face. Haley was confused by this look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you want to go, cuz if you don't we don't have to, we can catch a movie or something."

"No, I want to go. I don't want to hide my relationship. I'm not embarrassed of being with you." Jake smiled at Haley. She smiled back as they proceeded to get out of the car and make their way to Nathan's front door.

"What are they doing here?" Tim questioned when he spotted the couple walking. He ran into the house where he found Nathan sitting on the couch.

"Hey Nate. You'll never guess who I saw outside. Haley and Jake, that's who."

"What? What are _they_ doing here?" Nathan stood up and went outside to see Jake and Haley holding hands and flirting.

"What the hell is this?" Nathan was pissed now. I mean, how _dare_ they come to _his_ party?

"Hey Nathan. Uh… Haley's my date. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is." Nathan walked down the steps and pushed Jake.

"Nathan stop it!"

"Stay out of this Haley this is between me and Jake!" It was the final straw, Nathan couldn't keep his anger bottled up anymore, and he was at the breaking point.

"What the hell man! You two aren't even together anymore so what's the problem?"

"You're my problem asshole." Nathan punched Jake in the face causing him to fall on the ground.

Before Nathan could do anymore Haley had gone over by his side to comfort him.

"Why are you even hanging out with this loser anyway Haley?"

"I don't see any losers here accept for you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! _You're_ the loser Nathan! Ever since we broke up you've been a total ass!"

"You know what, I'm going to forget that you said that." Before Haley could say anything more Nathan had gone back into the house.

After Nathan was long gone Haley was still laying by Jake's side trying to comfort him.

"Jake I'm sorry. If you don't want to go out anymore it's fine, I-I understand."

Haley was getting tears in her eyes. Jake sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Haley. Besides… you're worth it." Jake blushed as Haley smiled and the tears were coming even harder than before.

"Thank you." That was all she could manage. She was too choked up to give a speech.

"No probl—" Before he could finish his sentence he felt Haley's lips on his. It didn't take him longer than a half a second to respond to her. They were now engaging in a very passionate kiss on Nathan's front lawn forgetting about everything, just enjoying each other. (I know there is no front lawn, but deal. :-P)

At that moment Lucas had pulled up to find them making out and cleared his throat abruptly so they would come apart.

"Oh… hey Luke." Haley began to giggle when she looked at Jake, speechless.

"Hey Haley. Getting a little friendly with Jake are we?" He couldn't help but become defensive. Even if it was Jake she was always going to be a little sister to him.

"Uh… sorry… we were just…" still speechless.

"Yeah. I can see that." Lucas looked at them as they stood up and continued the walk into Nathan's house.

Once they were inside people began to stare and say things like "Jake and Haley? When did they get together?" Haley grabbed Jakes hand, indicating to him that she was nervous. He squeezed her hand tight to let her know that he was there with her. She smiled at the reassurance.

They made their way over to the kitchen where they found Peyton and Brooke laughing about something.

"Hey guys." Haley was glad to see some friendly faces.

"Hey Haley. So the rumors were true huh? You and Jake?" Peyton questioned. She knew Haley well enough that she could say that and not feel pushy about it.

"Yeah, me and Jake." Haley smiled and squeezed Jake's hand and he smiled too.

Just at that moment Nathan had walked in and rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the whole Jake and Haley thing! Jeez!"

"If you don't like it then you can just leave." Haley scowled at him.

"Whatever." Nathan left the room and began to beat himself up about his actions.

"Why am I being so mean? Why can't I just tell her how I feel instead of pushing her away more? G-d! I'm _so_ stupid!" Nathan sighed to himself as this was running through his head.

"I do know one thing though… I have to get her back. I'll think of something that will make it impossible for her to deny me." Nathan smiled diabolically as he went upstairs to his bedroom to go figure out how he would do to get Haley back.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!


	4. Longing For You

Sorry for taking so long to update! Been very busy. But don't worry, I think I make up for it in this chapter. Read and see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: A friendly game of truth or dare brings out true feelings and regrets. Jaley/Naley

Ch.4 – Longing For You

The rest of the party went smoothly. Accept for the _rare_ occasions that Lucas would find Haley and Jake making out. Nathan stayed up in his room the whole time, developing his plan to get Haley back.

The party began to die down and soon the only people that were left was Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Jake and obviously Nathan.

"So, are you guys ready for the real fun to begin?" Brooke put a devilish smile on her face.

"What do you mean Brooke, the party is over, I'm tired and I'm going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow, so if you don't mind I think I'm just going to skip it." Lucas said as he put his head over his forehead.

"No! You can't leave! We need you here! You're the only available guy here. How can we _possibly_ have fun when the only guy is taken?" Brooke pointed to Jake, then to Haley. Both blushed profusely at the comment.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"Yes, I do put it that way."

"I guess I could stay; but only for a few minutes. Then I'm out."

"Fine, I'll take what I can get. But that means that we'll still need a guy."

Just as Brooke said this Nathan came down from his room satisfied with himself for concocting the perfect plan. When he saw the group in his kitchen he was a bit confused. Everyone should have been gone by now.

"What are you guys still doing here?" He looked around the room puzzled.

"Well Luke, it looks like we won't need you after all. Hey Nathan. We're just gonna have some fun. Care to join?" Brooke was so evil. Everyone was giving her the look of "are you crazy?"

Nathan considered for a moment, then looked at Luke, he shook his head in disapproval; then at Haley, same; Jake, same; Peyton, nodded "What the hell?"; Brooke gave him a puppy dog face, flashing those gorgeous eyes of hers "PLEASE!"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Good!" Brooke clapped as Nathan stepped into the circle, between Peyton and herself.

"So, what are we playing?" Jake asked wholeheartedly, not knowing what Brooke had come up with this time.

"What do you think… TRUTH OR DARE!" Brooke was so pleased with herself. She loved truth or dare, it was her favorite. It always managed to make trouble and havoc, it made their lives more interesting and zesty.

Everyone had a frown on their faces. But when they saw Brooke turning upset they went along with it anyway.

"Fine Brooke. Just stop doing that! You're making me feel bad!" Haley pointed out. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, even Brooke did. She loved to get her way.

"Okay. Lets get started." She looked around the room for her first victim.

"Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lucas didn't think it would be too hard.

"K… of me and Peyton, who would you ever see yourself dating?" At this point both women wanted him and he hadn't chosen yet.

"Uh…" he chuckled a bit

"I don't… I don't know how to answer that."

"It's simple. Just say who you want to go out with and it'll be all over."

"It's not that simple though. I know this sounds stupid but can I say both? I mean… I don't think… I can't answer…"

"What kind of answer is both? Just answer the damn question!" Peyton was getting fed up with him.

"But…" Lucas was being put into a corner. He was being forced to choose and he didn't want to, not yet at least.

"No… I'm not going to." Lucas stormed off and Peyton stayed where she was, not moving a single muscle, she wasn't going to make herself vulnerable.

"Okay. That went well." Brooke said as she turned to Nathan.

"Nate… truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright…. I dare you to… to…" Brooke got a devilish smile on her face

"To tell Haley why you broke up with her; the real reason. Not some 'I needed time away' shit."

The room was silent. Nathan didn't know how to do it. He was going to tell her, but alone. He didn't want to bear out his soul to her in front of everyone. But he had no choice, he walked over to Haley and began to speak.

"Haley… I broke up with you… I broke up with you because…" he sighed in frustration. He really didn't want to admit his feelings to everyone.

"Because I was scared. I was scared because I loved you so much. I didn't want to become dependant on you. I always saw myself as the independent one, I could do anything on my own, and the thought of not knowing how to live without you scared me. I wanted to see if I could make it. And I know now that… I can't… I can't live without you Hales. I love you and I need you… _so_ badly."

The room went still again. Lucas had gotten over himself and walked in to catch Nathan's confession to Haley. He had to give it to him, it took balls to tell that to Haley, especially in front of everyone as.

Haley was completely speechless. She knew that the 'I need time off' thing was a line of crap and she admired him for standing up and telling her the truth. But she didn't know what to do, yes she loved Nathan, but she was begging to let Jake in and now she didn't know what to do.

But good old Brooke couldn't stand the silence so she had to speak up.

"Good job Nate. Now let's see here…" Brooke looked around the room for her next victim, and spotted him

"Jake… truth or dare?"

Jake looked on as Haley and Nathan exchanged looks, he was so hurt. He opened himself up to Haley. He made himself vulnerable and got bit for it.

"Truth." Jake said looking at Haley who tore herself away from Nathan's gaze to peer into his. She felt so horrible. She didn't know how to choose. Did she even want to? She didn't know.

"Okay… let me think… Ah, here's a good one…" Brooke put her finger up indicating an idea.

"Do you think that you could ever love Haley?"

Again, the room went silent. How was Brooke coming up with these questions that just hit that hot button that no one dared to go near. She was special that one… very special.

"Yes…" his voice cracked a bit. He was trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to show.

"I think I could love Haley… I think I'm already falling." And with that Jake left the kitchen and walked out of the house. Haley gave Nathan a look of sadness and ran out after him.

"Jake! Jake! Wait up!" Haley caught up to him and was panting, she ran hard. She didn't want him to walk out of her life.

"Why should I! Give me one good reason! I opened myself to you, I let you in, and what do I get! I guess I was always meant for the short end of the stick…" And just like that, he stepped into his car and drove off, leaving Haley to watch, and regret.

Nathan walked out and looked down the street where the car had gone "Good riddance" he thought to himself. He had slipped his arm around Haley's shoulder while she just looked. She didn't know what to do.

She felt like she had gotten a piece of her life back; that she had longed for everyday it was gone but… but now she felt like a different piece was leaving, a piece that was never meant to be there, but it fit so perfectly. She finally tore her eyes off the road and looked up a Nathan, he looked down at her. Pure love. That was all she could see in his eyes. She was beginning to loose the guilt that she had from Jake. Little by little, Nathan would pick it all away. She was certain. But at the same time, she would always wonder, "What if? What if I did let him in? What if I did choose Jake over Nathan?"

It was all too much for her. She took Nathan's arm off of her and walked back into the house to lie on the couch. She was overwhelmed and confused.

"Are you alright Hales?" Nathan asked as he entered the living room.

"I know that this guy meant a lot to you. But it'll be all right, you have me and I'll never make you hurt again, ever. I promise."

He sat by her feet when she sat up and leaned into his chest, letting her tears collect on his shirt. She felt so horrible, how could she be so cruel? She felt like she led him on and that was wrong.

Before Haley could finish thinking Nathan had cupped her chin in his hand and brought it up to his face so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too."

She leaned into his kiss. She forgot how sweet they felt. It quickly evolved as Nathan opened her mouth and ventured inside it with his tongue, he had forgotten the chills he got when they kissed. He missed it.

She unexpectedly pulled away. Nathan was bewildered, he didn't know why she did that.

"It's not right Nathan. We shouldn't be doing this, not after all that's happened. I can't break Jake's heart and then go back to you as if nothing happened. I need some time to figure things out. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you. Goodnight." And with that she walked out of the house just in time to catch Lucas before he drove away.

"'Night Hales…" he said to the darkness. He felt alone; more alone than he did when they were apart. He didn't know why, but something inside him was telling him that something was off key, but he couldn't place it. But he would. He knew he would.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!


	5. Missing A Piece

Sorry for such a long wait! Been very busy! ENJOY! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: Haley is back with Nathan, but is she happy? Haley confronts Jake about the party. Jaley/Naley

Ch.5 – Missing A Piece

Haley had just entered her house after Lucas had driven her home and was thinking about Jake. That was all her mind would allow. How could she hurt him like that? Why did she go out with him when she still had strong feelings for Nathan? How could I be so CRUEL?

She was so confused, she just wanted to make everything right again but didn't know how to do that.

She decided that she _had_ to call Jake. Even if he did hang up the phone, she just needed to talk to him.

The phone rang twice before a groggy voice came on.

"Hello?" Jake had just gone to sleep and was very tired.

"Hey Jake. It's me Haley. Is this a bad time? Because if it is I can just call back later." Haley was about to just say goodbye and hang up before the voice on the other line began to speak.

"This isn't a bad time Haley. But I don't really know if I want to talk right now… I mean, after all that's happened tonight I don't think I'm really up for it. You hurt me really badly Haley."

"I know that Jake and I'm really truly sorry for that. It's just that… I'm still in love with him, you know? Like I had finally gotten this big piece of my life back. But then once you left I felt like a piece just as important left my life. But the thing is… I never intended for that piece to be there so it's even worse having it gone now. G-d… I know I sound really weird and you probably don't know what the hell I'm talking about…"

Haley felt very stupid for just spitting all that out to Jake. She was afraid that she had made things into a bigger mess then they already were.

"Haley I understand what you're saying… I feel the exact same way towards you… except that missing piece that you got back is still gone for me and now I lost you too. It's just a little too much for me right now you know? I mean… I care about you _so_ much and for you to just let me go so easily, it made me realize that I was just your rebound… you weren't looking to me for a real relationship… you just wanted something to keep your mind off of Nathan. I think that's what hurts most about the whole situation… being used."

Jake sighed into the phone as there was no response on the other line.

"I… I don't know what to say. I mean… you have no idea how sorry I am for leading you on like that. You're right about you being my rebound… but only in the beginning. When I kissed you tonight… I realized that my feelings were much more than I had contemplated for. I really wanted to have real relationship with you… but then Nathan told me why we were apart and a part of me just wanted him back so badly that I couldn't deny him. G-d I am such an idiot. You will never know how sorry I am for hurting you. That was the last thing that was intended for you."

"I believe you Hales, I do... but that doesn't mean I don't still hurt."

"I know Jake… I know."

There was a short pause until Haley spoke up again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I know that you're probably going to say no but I just want to ask… can we still be friends? I mean… I really don't want to lose my friendship with you… I cherish it."

"I don't know. I mean… we'll always be friends Haley… I just don't know if it's a good idea for us to hang out… at least not right now."

"I understand."

Another awkward pause came upon them until Jake decided to break it.

"Well, I think I should go now Haley."

"Okay."

"Oh… and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck… with Nathan… I mean… he's a lucky guy and I don't think he realizes just how lucky he really is."

Haley blushed and a single tear rolled down her face.

"Thanks Jake. The same goes for you… I'm happy for the lucky girl that will treat you the way you deserve."

"Thanks… well, I'd better be going… so…"

"So…"

"Bye Hales."

"Bye Jake."

They both hung up their phones and sighed.

The next day at school was very awkward. The news of the sudden breakup of Jake and Haley was rushing around school faster then when she and Nathan broke up. She went over by her locker where the gang was waiting for her. They all looked apologetic, except for Nathan… he didn't like all of the attention this relationship was getting.

"Hey friend." Brooke said as cheery as she could but it sounded more glum than anything

"Hey Brooke… hey guys… Nathan."

She looked at Nathan and half smiled as he smiled back at her.

"Hey Hales. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight at the Beach House. We could put on a movie and…"

"Nathan! She just broke up with Jake because of you! Can't you just give her space… I mean she's obviously hurting right now!" Peyton was fed up with Nathan's cocky attitude.

"Hey! Don't go pointing the fingers at me! Brooke is the one who dared me! Besides, it's not like Jake actually meant anything… right Hales?

Everyone looked at Haley expectantly but instead she just turned around and began to walk to her class, trying to think of a plausible excuse to why she didn't have her books with her.

That day was probably the longest of her life. She didn't really want to face the gossip or questions at lunch so she decided to go hide out in the tutoring center. This was one of the only places she ever felt safe anymore.

Lunch was almost over when the door opened. Haley was about to tell them to leave but then held her tongue when she saw Jake. Why the hell was Jake here? She was very confused.

"Hey." Jake said timidly, quietly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Haley didn't know why he would be here after their phone call last night it seemed pretty obvious that he didn't want to see her anytime soon.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well… I just found out today that I'm failing math and I was wondering if you would tutor me." Jake didn't know how she would react.

"Um… do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Well, I talked to all of the other tutors and none of them can do it so you are the last person I can ask."

"I don't know Jake…"

"Please. Haley… I _really_ need your help… and once I get to an A or B you don't have to tutor me anymore, I can be on my own from there."

"Well… I guess so. But let's try to make this as least awkward as possible."

"I can do that."

Jake smiled at her and had a slight blush. God he was cute when he was shy. Wait! She can't be thinking this… she just broke his heart… she can't think he's cute… even if he is… NO NO NO! STOP THAT!

She began to blush herself as they looked into each other's eyes. The passion was still there… that was clear enough.

Just when things were becoming less awkward in comes Nathan looking for Haley.

He stops in the doorway and sees the scene between the two. He looks on with disgust as he clears his throat bringing them back to reality.

"What the hell is this?"

Nathan was really pissed right now, this wasn't supposed to be happening… she was supposed to be with him not Jake.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Haley said.

"Except I'm gonna be his tutor."

Haley said this under her breath but not well enough because Nathan had heard her.

"You're gonna what?"

"She's going to tutor me Nathan. I need help and she, out of the kindness of her heart, agreed."

Now Jake was mad. How dare he get off thinking he could get mad at Haley for tutoring someone.

"You aren't going to tutor him Haley. I will not allow it."

"What!" Both Jake and Haley exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me. You can't tutor him!"

"Well guess what Nathan… you don't control me, I can do whatever I want and I _want_ to tutor Jake and there is _nothing_ that you can do about that!"

"If you tutor him we're over."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that if you tutor him then we are over… done… nonexistent. Catch my drift?"

"You can't do that! You can't make me chose! This is stupid! Why does it bother you?"

"It really isn't obvious Haley? I don't like the idea of my girlfriend tutoring her ex. It doesn't exactly sit well with me."

"Well it really isn't your place to say who she can and can't tutor now is it?"

Jake spat out at Nathan. He didn't like how he was treating Haley. Not one bit.

"No. But it is my place to not want her hanging around her ex. So… what's it gonna be Hales? You gonna tutor him or be with me?"

Haley looked back and forth between the two men. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!

Sorry about the evil cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. AND I WILL UPADATE!


	6. A Light That Was Never Meant To Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: Haley must make a choice between Jake and Nathan but she doesn't want to. Things between the three get more complicated as someone else's opinion gets voiced and throws Haley way off track. Jaley/Naley.

Ch.6 – A Light That Was Never Meant To Shine

Haley was looking back and forth between the two men in a complete bind. What was she supposed to do now? She had no clue.

Luckily the bell rang two minutes after Nathan's outburst and Haley shot out of the room escaping the inevitable. She would have to choose. But the problem was… who?

I mean yes she did love Nathan but at the same time he was an ASS!. And Jake… Jake was just a different story. He was nice and gentle but… she didn't love him… well at least not like she loved Nathan. It was too hard for her to choose. She would just have to try and avoid them both. Fat chance that would happen but she had to give it a try.

It had been a full week of success. Haley had only said 5 complete words to both men avoiding the "inevitable".

But her luck had changed that day. She had to stay late tutoring someone and Lucas had already gone home so she was stuck walking… until she ran into a face all to familiar to her.

"Hey Haley. Do you need a ride?"

"No… I'm fine… just need a bit of time to myself…"

She was home free but the gods must have had something against her because it began to pour.

"Haley! Get into the car! I don't want you to get sick because you're too stubborn to accept my offer!"

He was very persistent… not something she saw very often.

"Okay."

Haley got into the car and it began to drive away. She looked out the window and sighed praying that this nightmare would be over.

"So… I've noticed that you've been avoiding me… the thing is I don't know why… I mean… it was Nathan who threw out this silly ultimatum, not me."

"Well Jake… if I'm around you then Nathan will think I choose you and I didn't… but at the same time I didn't chose him either."

Haley sighed. She was trapped… either way someone got hurt… Nathan… Jake… even her.

"Well could you do me a favor and try to hurry up your decision because I still need a tutor and if you aren't going to then I'll beg someone else to give up more of their time to help me but I really don't want to do that."

Haley's eyes suddenly widened when she heard this. She forgot… Jake was failing math… that was the reason why this thing happened. He _needed_ her. She finally decided to speak up again.

"I'll do it."

"You'll do what?"

"I'll tutor you."

"Really?"

Jake was very pleasantly surprised. He didn't think that she would actually choose now.

"Yes really. But I don't want to lose Nathan either. So maybe what we could do is I could tutor you in secret and I could let everyone know that I choose Nathan. That way no one gets hurt."

Haley face radiated at the idea as Jake's fell. The last thing he wanted was to be her secret. He didn't like hiding from people. But he didn't have a choice… he need the tutoring.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

His voice didn't sound very enthusiastic and Haley turned to him confusion. Wasn't this a good idea? He could still get tutoring and she could still be with Nathan. She didn't even notice the problem that was right under her nose.

"What's wrong Jake? Do you not think my plan will work? I mean… it's a risk… but I'm willing to take it."

She smiled at Jake with such love in her eyes that he couldn't refuse her.

"Nothing's wrong Hales. It's cool… let's do it."

Haley's face lit up and she tightly hugged him when they were at a red light. It was all going to work.

"So… where and when should we do the tutoring?"

"Uh… I don't know yet but once I figure it out I'll call you… okay?"

"Okay."

"So… just don't tell ANYONE at all and I think we'll be good."

Haley grinned as Jake pulled up in front of her house. She exited the car went up to the door and waved before entering the house.

"What am I getting myself into?"

Jake knew that this plan would backfire eventually… it was only a matter of time until somebody caught on.

Haley entered her house and immediately ran to her room and dialed up her friends number hoping to find understanding in her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton… it's me Haley."

"Oh… hey Haley. What's up?"

You could hear the smile in Peyton's voice when she found out who it was. They had really gotten closer once Peyton had discovered her feelings for Lucas.

"Nothing much but I need a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well… if I tell you you have to promise not to tell a single soul… not even Brooke."

Peyton could sense the urgency in Haley's voice.

"Of course… your secrets safe with me. Now what's going on?"

"Okay. Well today I ran into Jake on my way home and I got a ride with him and I decided to tutor him…"

"That's great Hales! But why do you want to keep that a secret?"

"There's more… I decided to tutor him in secret so that I could still be with Nathan."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because Peyton! I'm still in love with him and I'm not ready to just give him up. I love him too damn much!"

"Okay. Calm down Haley… it's okay… I didn't mean to snap… it's just that Nathan is a total ass and I'd hate to see him get in control of you."

"He's not in control of me!"

"Oh really? If he isn't then why are you doing this? You can call it love if that's what you want… but that's no it… you just can't grasp the fact that it was better when you were with Jake. I mean we all saw it… you were way happier."

There was a pause until Peyton decided to talk again.

"I mean… think about it… do you think in a million years that Jake would ever cheat on you?"

"No… no I couldn't"

"Yeah… I thought so. And you come to me asking if Nathan ever cheated on me? I think it's clear that could have more with Jake then you ever could with Nathan."

There was another pause when Peyton again began to speak.

"You can't trust him Hales… and without trust you have nothing. Just think about that. And when you've come up with something you would like to share you can call me and I'll be hear to listen. But until then…"

"Until then…"

Haley said in a whisper. Peyton was right. Nathan _was_ controlling her. How could she have let this happen… it was so surreal.

"Bye Haley."

"Bye… oh and Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For helping me see the light I mean."

"Anytime."

And with that Peyton hung up the phone and left Haley with her thoughts.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!

Hello everyone! Elwoodluver00034 here!

So I was thinking… I want to take a pole! Choose between either:

Jake/Haley

- or -

Nathan/Haley

I would love to hear who you guys want to see end up together in the end!

ALSO! I haven't thanked ppl for their support yet and I thought that this would be a good time too.

Catbot007 – thnx sooo much for everything you've done to help and stuff! LUV YA!

Jacqeuline22393 – thnx for all ur support. I luv reading ur reviews!

Sam – I'm glad that you enjoy my fic! Keep on reviewing!

MisFaith1029 – Also thnx for enjoying my fic! It means a lot. And thnx for the reviews. I LUV TO READ THEM!

2060mipy – thnx for the confession! I love to change people's opinions!

AND THNX TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY FIC! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!

Also thnx to all of the people who have read my fic.

And to all the people who put me on their favs and alert list. THNX SOOOOO MUCH!

Well… bye-bye now!

Until next chapter,

Elwoodluver00034


	7. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!

Summary: Haley still had to choose… but her decision will turn out harder than contemplated. Jaley/Naley

A/N: Hello everyone! Thnx for all of your reviews! Also another thing… I start school on Monday so I'll only be updating on weekends.

One more thing, thanks to all that took the pole… here are the results:

Jaley: 3Naley: 3Don't know: 1

So… it's a tie! I honestly wasn't expecting that. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Ch.7 - Confrontation

After Haley's impromptu call to Peyton she began to feel uncertain about her decision. She realized that Nathan was in complete control of her… and she didn't like that. Not one bit.

But at the same time she still loved him… she always would. She couldn't help her mind wandering to Jake… sweet, kind, gentle Jake. He was everything she wanted to Nathan to be. If he was there would be no question as to who she would choose… but them being sliced down the middle as they were was making it very difficult. But she had to make a decision… and fast.

She decided it best to skip school and asked for Peyton to come over. She agreed, never refusing a reason to skip school, and was at her house within ten minutes of the call.

"Hey." Peyton said as she strolled into Haley's home.

"Hey." Haley closed the door after her and proceeded to walk in with Peyton.

"So… I've been doing some thinking after you told me about the whole Nathan control thing. I just… I still don't know. I mean… I care for them both… deeply. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Haley plopped down on her couch as she confessed her feelings to Peyton. Peyton was concerned for her friend and uncertain how to help.

"You know Hales… I know it's not my place or anything but I think that you'd be much better off with Jake… I mean… he treats you well… he won't break up with you for totally insane reasons… and he'll never doubt you… ever."

Haley gave a smile to her friend's warm suggestion. But then she quickly turned sad and upset.

"I know what you're getting at Peyton… but you gotta look at the other side of the coin here… Nathan is my first love… he is my first boyfriend… I just don't think I'm ready to give all of that history up."

"But don't you get it Hales?"

Peyton was half smiling as Haley shook her head.

"First relationships aren't meant to last. That's just the way it works… I mean… look at _me_ and Nathan. We crashed and burned. And Brooke did the same with her first _real_ boyfriend. It's not meant to last Haley and you just need to understand that."

The room went silent after Peyton's mini speech. She was right… everything she said… was right. But Haley didn't want to admit it… she wanted to believe that what she and Nathan had was more than that… more than just a first. _I guess it's time to face reality._

Haley sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right. I mean when are you not?"

Haley and Peyton chuckled a bit.

"You do have a point there Miss James."

Peyton smiled at Haley again and the two just talked about random things for the rest of the day.

Haley woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She finally knew what she had to do… she had to talk to Jake and Nathan that's what.

She left two notes in both men's lockers telling them to meet her in the tutoring center after practice that day. No one would be tutoring at that time so they could all talk in private.

Both of the boys showed up on time but were confused as to why the other was there.

"Hales… what's _he_ doing here?"

Nathan was pissed. He didn't like Jake and the fact that he had to be in the same room as him made him more frustrated.

"Yeah Haley… why are we here?"

"Well… I think I've come to a decision. Now I've thought a lot about it and well… Nathan… you're my first boyfriend… my first love… but it never lasts… I've been holding onto that for too long… I realized that it shouldn't last forever and that we just have two different lives moving in two completely separate directions…"

"Wait a minute… you don't want to be with me? You'd rather be with Jake?"

"Nathan… I do want to be with you… _so_ badly… but it has to end sometime… we both need to get on with our lives… don't you see… we were never _meant_ to last Nathan… I'm sorry."

"So that's it? You're just gonna drop me and start your new relationship with Jake without even a drop of guilt or regret?"

Nathan looked so pained. She didn't want to hurt him… she really did love him but they would be better off without each other.

"Trust me… I have shed tears… I have shed many… this was _not_ an easy decision… but you made me choose… and I choose Jake. I'm so sorry Nathan… I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah… well you did anyway."

There was a silence until Nathan spoke up again.

"Great job Hales… you just broke my heart… and you'll live with that guilt for the rest of your life… I hope you're happy."

And just like that Nathan dashed out of the room, eyes glazed over with threatening tears, trying to get as far away from her as possible… but it wasn't over… oh no… it was _far_ from over… he would find a way to get her back.

Back in the tutoring center Haley was now crying and Jake was still in awe of the situation… she actually chose him… it was a little surreal… I mean… you'd think she'd go back to her love… a place that was comfortable and well known… _I guess not._

"So…"

Jake was tired of the silence… he needed it to be broken.

"So…"

Haley's word was almost inaudible but somehow Jake managed to hear it. Their eyes met and they just stood staring at each other. _What now?_

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first OTH fan fic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
